Quantum computers and quantum algorithms promise computational speed-ups over their classical counterparts. Quantum computers and algorithms may be used in areas such as, but not limited to, quantum chemistry, quantum field theory, Shor's algorithm for prime factorization, and algorithms for quantum sampling.
However, what is needed are improved quantum computers and quantum algorithms to deliver the promised computational speed-ups.